A Natsuki Kind Of Crush
by Arthur101SueEllen
Summary: Join Natsuki as she goes about her days trying to be way too cool for you. Please enjoy and review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Natsuki Kind Of Crush**_

 _Ch.1 Natsuki's Introductions_

 _~Meow Meow Meow~_

I turn in bed hearing my kitty alarm. I am still really tired from staying up late doing homework. I really don't want to get up just yet.

 _ **~KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK~**_

 **"Natsuki! Turn that blasted alarm off and get to school! Now!"**

"Ow" I say. I had just fell out of bed from my dad screaming at me from the other side of the door. Why did he have to be this way?

 **"Natsuki Damnit, Do you hear me?"**

"Y-Yes papa! I'm sorry. I-I just overslept!"

 _ **~Pause~**_

 **"Please get to school darling. I don't want you to end up on the street or dead!"**

At least calling him Papa cooled him off just a little. Ever since mama died he was being so cruel to me. It's been eleven months and he's gotten worse. He hasn't been feeding me or helping me with lunch money. He's also been too over protective. He even condemned manga and things I enjoy.

"Y-Yes papa. I-I'll get on it right away!"

~Meow Meow Meow~

I look at my alarm in shock. I had forgotten to cut it off.

 _ **~Bang~**_

I look in shock as my dad invades my privacy and opens the door on me. I am dressed but only in my pajamas.

"D-Dad!? G-Get out!" I yell as he goes up to my kitty alarm.

 **"If you can't even be responsible to get up on time you will have to have a better alarm. This childish toy must go!"**

"P-Papa no! That was from mom!" I plead. That was one of the only things that I had left from my mom since my dad had thrown out most of my old toys and other things.

I run up to him and grab his arm. He couldn't just throw away something precious to me.

 _ **~Push~**_

"Ow" I say. I found myself on the floor. My dad... he had just pushed me to the ground? He had never been physically abusive to me before.. and now he just pushed me

 **"G-Get to school"**

As my dad closed to door taking my kitty alarm away I couldn't hold the tears back. I cried. I cried and felt like a weak loser. I felt so demeaned having to treat my dad like the king and the most holy of holy gods.

My tears streaked down my face as I remember how kind he used to be to me. Why? It wasn't fair.

I wipe my eyes dry. I have to get dressed and put on my tough face.I have to be tough to make it through this. I am only sixteen so I only have two years of this hell to endure.

I get dressed and open my door and go downstairs. Dad isn't there. He must have left or went to his room. I won't look or ask. I look at the table. There is a cereal bar. It must be for me so I take it and eat it quickly. I throw the wrapper in the garbage can and head out my front door.

/

Once I arrive at school I go to my classes. I enjoy learning even if it is a bit dull. I sigh. I can't wait for Literature Club after school. It is nice and relaxing. I can read my manga there and pretty much be left alone. The three girls there are really nice too.

There is Monika, the leader. Thank god she allowed me to store my Manga there or I'd have had to throw it away. I still don't know how I got her to say yes. My dad would kill me if he knew.

Sayori is really sweet if a bit dimwitted. She would make me smile if I didn't have to put on a tough act. I actually really like her.. Even if she always begs me to make cupcakes for her.

Yuri is really smart. I kind of am intimidated by her if I have to be honest. She just seems really stuck up and pretentious.. like she is better then me. So I usually just stay away from her. Other wise she could turn into a bully like... others...

It's getting to be near the end of the school day and class is almost over. The bell rings and I start packing up my items.

As I pack up I hear someone say "Hurry up Natsuki. You're such a slow poke." I look up. It's Tosha and Tracy. They are total jerks. being in the desk in front of then I pack up a bit slower to spite them. They cross their arms and I giggle a bit to myself.

 _~SPLASH~_

I find that I am wet. Tosha had turned her water bottle upside down to spill water on my head. I get up and the quickly move past me.

"Ugh!" I say. I hated them. Unfortunately I couldn't do much but act tough. They had done things like this before. They had even locked me in a locker once and spread horrible rumors.

I go to the bathroom and dry myself off the best I could.

I finish my classes and smile. Finally! It was time for Lilterature Club!

/

As I enter the Literature Club I feel an immediate calm and relaxed feeling... Like everything is going to be ok. I don't know why it is but I always feel happy and safe here like it's where I am meant to be. No one can hurt me here.

I hear Monika say " Hey Natsuki! I'm glad you came! How was your day?"

I smirk " Oh! You know. The usual... Just being my cool self!"

Sayori smiles wide at me from across the room "Hey!"

Yuri give a brief " Oh. Hello there Natsuki. I'm glad you came!"

I am about to go to my manga to read when Monika speaks to everyone.

"Hey Everyone. I really wanted to talk about something..."

I stop what I am doing and we all listen to what Monika has to say.

Everyone walks closer to Monika to hear what it is she has to say.

Monika smiles sweetly and says " Well you all know we only have four members and I was hoping we could find some new members. Would any of you know anybody who would like to join?"

There is a silence. I don't think anyone actually has any friends. It's weird though because Monika is supposed to be really popular.

Sayori suddenly says " Oh! Actually My friend [Your Name] is looking for a club!"

Yuri asks quietly " Are you sure they would be interested in the literature club?"

Monika added " Yeah Sayori... Some people aren't as interested in literature as you or I may be?"

Sayori say "Oh No! Of course he is gonna join! I-I already got their word on it! He told me he'd love to join!"

For some reason I feel really happy about this new member. I don't know why but everyone is smiling and it just feels... Right...

"I-I could make us some celebration cupcakes!" I say loud.

Sayori's eyes light up " Like last time?"

"Hehehe" I laugh " No! Even better!"

Everyone agrees and I smile. Baking is my talent and I definitly want to impress our new member!

After the meeting we decide the new member will be here tomorrow so I think about baking some kitty cat cupcakes. I really hope the new member enjoys them!

 _To be Continued_...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Natsuki Kind Of Crush**_

 _Ch.2 The New (Boy) Member_

 _Note: I hope you like this chapter. I am not very good at writing a lot of characters at once so hopefully this makes sense. Also this is going to be similar to the game for the first few chapters but will change quickly. Please let me know if following the story a bit is a bad thing? I only intend on it until day 4 of Act 1... Anyways I think my first chapter was awesome so if this is bad please just assume chapter one is a oneshot?_

 _Note: The gender is "he" only due to that reference in the game as well as most people who play seem to be boys. IF you are a female you may make your own selection to use "he" or "she" or "boy" or "girl" while reading._

* * *

After Sayori and Yuri left the Literature Club I lagged behind with Monika to get the key to the Home Economics class to make the cupcakes. I felt a bit awkward asking Monika for the keys. I had already borrowed them once this week for the club but Sayori ate all the cupcakes.

I look up to see Monika in front of me holding out the keys before I had to ask.

"I know you'll need these to make the cupcakes in the Home Economics room, Natsuki." Monika smiles.

I smile and play it off "Hehe. I was just about to ask you for them!"

Monika's smile falters as she adds "I'm sure all the supplies you'll need are there" pause "But I was also wondering why you couldn't just do this at home? Although we have permission from the teacher we probably shouldn't abuse that privilege".

My heart beats a bit faster as I try to explain without giving all the details away...

"The Home Economics room just has everything I need. I COULD do them at home but my dad needs to cook or use the kitchen for other reasons sometimes, so this is easier for me!"

Monika smiles and finally hands me the keys before adding "You know Natsuki, I'm here if there is anything you ever need to talk about."

I smile at her and say "Yeah, I know. Thanks Monika! Well, See you tomorrow"

I leave the classroom as Monika says bye to me. I sigh and I leave and then smile. I have the best cupcakes to make...!

/

 _~Beep Beep Beep~_

I awake to my new alarm that my dad had put in my room while I was at school yesterday. I yawn and stretch while tapping the alarm. I look at the alarm. It is just a regular black alarm with screen that has the time in red. I sigh as I think about my kitty alarm. I look around to see my room looks pretty plain and empty. I sigh again and get ready for school.

After I am ready for school I open my bedroom door. I walk out and find that no one is home. My dad must have left for work. As I head for the door I look at the kitchen table to see if my dad had left me any food. I see a bag and go up to it. There is a peanut butter jelly sandwich and some crackers. I smile because I actually get food this morning.

After eating I head out of the door to walk to school. As I walk I start to feel a bit excited for Literature Club. Those cupcakes turned out amazing. I really hope Sayori doesn't find them and eat them first though.

My classes go by fast and nothing of interest really happens until my last period class.

As I am packing up my items Tosha and Tracy walk past me. They walk out the door. Normally they try to spit a foul word or two under their breath. I let out a breath I had been holding and instantly regret it. I felt so weak. I have to keep up my tough side.

As I exit the class I start to smile to myself. Today hasn't been too bad and now it's time for the best part: Literature Club!

/

I make my way to the Literature Club. I wonder if the New Member is there. Had Sayori said it was a boy or girl? I couldn't remember. Since we had three girls I kind of hope we have another girl.

I open the door and the feeling of peace and happiness fill me. I see Yuri and Monika. As I walk into the room they both get up and greet me.

As all three of us stand Monika smiles and says "Hey Natsuki, You made it just in time. Sayori should be here with [Your Name] really soon."

Yuri is shy but speaks " I am really looking for ward to this." She looks at me and asks " Natsuki, Did you prepare the cupcakes for us?"

I smile and said " Of course! Did you have any doubt?" I point to the desk that I put the cupcakes in. " But we'll have to wait to eat them until..."

An excited voice (Sayori) says "Everyone, The new member is here!".

I look to see Sayori entering and someone following behind her.

I look to see the new member. My heart beats a bit faster. I feel like I have been struck with a weird emotion. [ Your Name] looks kind of cute.

I snap out of it to hear Yuri saying "Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure to meet you. Sayori always says nice things about you"

I look at Yuri. She seems to really like the new member and for some reason that makes me feel...vulnerable. As I look to Monika she seems the same way.

I grind my teeth a bit and step up. [Your Name] looks at me. I can't keep eye contact because of how I feel so I look at Sayori and blurt out "Seriously? You brought a boy here? Way to kill the atmosphere..." I know I should be nice but I feel intimidated that he looks kind of... Cute?

Sayori smiles and says " But I told you he was a boy!?"

I was about to say something but I noticed [Your Name] looking at me and I froze for a second. He has nice eyes.."W-What are you looking at?" He definitely couldn't like me.. Boys were... mean.

Monika suddenly interrupts to speak with [Your Name]. "Hi [Your Name] it's really nice to meet you! Welcome to the Literature Club. We all really like you and hope you'll stay... We even made cupcakes. Let me get them."

I felt a bit shocked and said a bit too quickly "Hey! I made the cupcakes! Let me hand them out". I still wanted him to be impressed with my skill.

[You name] finally spoke "You're Natsuki right? Sayori told me you made some cupcakes!"

I put on a tough smug smirk and say "Of Course..." I suddenly become more aware of my surroundings and notice we are all still standing up so I add "Ummm. You all sit down and I'll bring them to you. IT's awkward if we all just stand up to eat."

Yuri says "Of Course. I'll make some tea to go with them."

I sigh as they go to sit. I go to the drawer and open it. The kitty cupcakes look wonderful. I smile to myself. This will definitely impress [Your Name]. I'll just be smooth about it and he won't know I care but I definitely want to see the look on his face when [Your Name] eats them!

As my confidence grows I pick up the cupcakes and head over to the table where Sayori is sitting next to [Your Name]. Monika is there too and Yuri is making tea.

Smiling I sit the tray down in from of them saying "Ta-Da!". I look as everyone's eyes widen and Sayori gasps saying " They're sooo cute!

There a twelve cupcakes kittens each decorated with chocolate piece ears, different flavored frosting fur, pink on the chocolate ears, pink nose, black eyes, grey whiskers, black paws, and special sprinkles on white base fur. I could have used various colors but then Sayori would have wanted all of them just for each different one.

I watch as Sayori, Monika, and [Your Name] each take a cupcake. I smile as Sayori already has icing all over her mouth. I look to see [Your Name] and I feel a bit tense... Will [Your Name] enjoy them?

"This is really good. Thank you Natsuki" [Your Name] says catching me off guard. I feel a bit hot from the words so I play it cool "I-It's not like I made them for... You...or anything".

[Your Name] asked " But I thought Sayori said you made me for me as the new member?"

I feel a bit flustered but say "W-Well... yeah but... They're kinda for everyone too so..."

[Your Name] says " Alright then. I look to the side. Why did [Your Name] make me feel so... weird? I- I couldn't have a crush right?! No way!

I watch as Yuri serves [You Name] tea. I feel a hot feeling in my cheeks. Ok... Even if I did like him he doesn't have to know... But I don't ok? Why am I even arguing with myself? [Your Name] would probably like Yuri more anyways... She had better assets. I feel a bit down. I don't care... at all!

Monika and Yuri were talking with [Your Name] now. Sayori was smiling. She seemed to be having fun. I decide to listen in and just as I do Yuri asked him what he liked to read.

"Manga"

That brings my attention. Manga is awesome. I smile... Maybe [Your Name] and I could be friends?

Yuri says " Well, Not much of a reader". Grr! Why does she hate on Manga so much? She can really make me mad even if she's not directly mean to me... IT's still hurts my feelings even though I'll never admit it.

Yuri proceeds to tell [Your Name] about her pretentious style and how she loves horror.

"I hate Horror" I say. It just slipped out. The word Horror reminds me of how my dad screams and how people try to bully me...

Yuri asks " Why do you hate horror?"

I fidget " Well.. I just... It doesn't matter!"

Monika comes up and says "That's right! Natsuki, You like cuter things don't you? Didn't you leave a poem in class once that was called..."

My cheeks burn as I say " D-Don't say it out loud!"

Suddenly Sayori say " Natsuki! Your Cupcakes, Your poems, Everything about you is as cute as you are!"

Feeling embarrassed I say " I'm not cute!"

[Your Name] says" Well you can be cute. There's nothing wrong with it."

Monika suddenly says out loud for everyone " Hey Guys! I just got an idea."

We all look at Monika as she says " Why don't we all go home tonight and write some poetry. When we return we will share the and learn more about each other."

She looks at [Your Name] and asks " What do you think?"

[Your Name] says " I think that would be a great idea, Although I might not be any good at it!"

Sayori says " Yeah! lets do it!"

Monika finishes with "Ok! Lets write a poem and bring it tomorrow for everyone to share!"

Yuri and I are silent as the majority already ruled. Can I even make a good enough poem to impress [Your Name]...Not that I want to impress him... I'll impress everyone!

 _To be Continued_...

* * *

Next Time - [Your Name] and Natsuki get some quality time together!

 **Please submit reviews, follows, favorites, and ideas! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A Natsuki Kind Of Crush_**

 _Ch.3 My First Poem_

 _Note: Hey Everyone. Last chapter I felt was too close to what happened in the game. Should I rewrite that chapter? From now on this will be more original. Please forgive me for last chapter. Also did I write all five characters together ok? I find it hard and chaotic to write five people talking at once. I actually want to rewrite the second half of chapter 2 so please provide advice in a review? Anyways I made a personal promise to keep this different then the game. Please Enjoy!_

* * *

As I walk home after literature club I hear my tummy rumble. I am feeling pretty hungry. I am used to it but I did have a meal this morning so I wasn't too sure if dad would be cooking dinner tonight or not. I walk home and think about the day. That new member seemed nice and I would like to impress him and everyone. So what should my poem be about? I have to think about it.

When I get home I see my dad's car so he must be home. As my stomach makes a sound I really hope he prepared us dinner. I walk up and check the door. It's locked so I take out my key and open the door. At least my dad allows me some things like free access to our home. As I open the door and enter the living room.

I speak out loud to let my dad know I'm home " Papa? I home!" and then walk to check in the kitchen.

All of my thoughts I had been thinking go away as shock comes to my mind...

I look in front of me at my dad. He looks weird. I look to see some beer cans and a win bottle on the table. I don't even take time to consider the fact that he doesn't have a meal on the table. He hasn't been drunk in a long time. Not since mom died. I remember all he did was sit and drink and fall asleep on the table. That was the first time he had just seems to not care anymore. He had stopped speaking me me and cooking us meals.

I wanted so much to just go up to my room but I felt I should try talking to him and asking if he was ok.

"Papa?"

He didn't look at me. What should I do? If I go up to my room he's probably just stay here and fall asleep on the table.

As much as I wanted to leave I just had to make sure my dad was ok.

"Papa? Are you ok?"

He lazily looked over at me and didn't say a word. What did that mean?

I took a couple steps closer.

"Papa?"

As I stepped closer he stood up. His hands were balled into fists and he yelled.

 **"WHAT!?"**

I recoiled back in shock. I almost fall back but I don't. I look as he puts his hand on his head like he has a headache. Then he looks back up at me and he looks angry.

 **"Go To Your Room Natsuki!"**

He takes his empty bottle and smashes it on the table. Smashing it. But I don't stay there to see what he does. I run up to my room and I lock the door. Normally I'm not allowed to lock the door but he is being really scary right now. I go to the corner and huddle with my arms around my knees in the corner. I can hear noises like my dad is breaking stuff downstairs.

After a minute the noise stops. I stay in my position for probably an hour until I guess that he calmed down. There was no way I was going back down there today.

After I calmed down I did my homework. After I got done I started thinking of my poem. I couldn't think of what to write. I sighed. Maybe I should get rest? I lay in my bed.

A few minutes later I hear birds outside my window. I look outside and watch them flying. I wish I could fly away sometimes and just soar up in the sky. What would it be like to be free like those birds? I look back at my empty room. Then I get a thought in my mind and I know what to write for my poem.

 **Eagles Can Fly**

Monkeys can climb

Crickets can leap

Horses can race

Owls can seek

Cheetahs can run

Eagles can fly

People can try

But that's about it

I smile to myself. I think that came out pretty nicely. I felt pretty inspired but I doubt anyone will recognize why I wrote this. I hope the Literature Club members will like this poem.

It's getting late now and I decide it's time to sleep so I get in bed and drift off to sleep.

/

 _~Beep Beep Beep~_

I awake and click off my alarm. I yawn and stretch and get up out of bed. I get ready for school and then go to see how the kitchen looks. To my surprise the kitchen is clean. Dad must have cleaned it this morning. There was no alcohol smell and no broken glass of the floor.

I look at the table and my eyes widen. There is a plate on the table with a chicken sandwich on it and right next to it is a twenty dollar bill with a note saying "For Natsuki". What is this? My eyes start to water. My dad must have felt guilty for what he did last night. He was hurting and I was helpless to help him. I wipe my eyes and put the money in my pocket. I eat the chicken sandwich. It's sooo good that it momentarily makes me forget about the issues. After finishing I think for a moment before going to my dad's room and knocking the door. I wanted to thank him and be a good daughter. No answer. I go back and look outside. His car is gone. He must have left for work. I finish up and head out to walk to school.

/

My classes go by as normal. As the end of class nears I take out my poem and start looking it over. I really have a nice feeling about showing it to the Literature Club although I get a nervous feeling about showing it to [Your Name].

The bell rings for class and I put my poem down and start packing up. As I do Tosha and Tracy pass me just as I finish packing up my things.

Suddenly I hear Tracy say " What's this?"

I look up to see Tracy taking my poem from my desk.

"H-Hey" I say loudly.

Tosha and Tracy look at my poem.

Tosha giggles and says " Did you write this?"

Tracy laughs too saying " What a crappy poem"

Tosha says " Yeah! What the hell kind of poem is this? IT does't even rhyme..."

Tracy says "...and I'ts about icky animals! Gross!"

Tosha mocks " IT's like something out of a children's book!"

Tasha adds " No! No! It's even worse! A baby's book!"

They both laugh hysterically.

I ball up my fists and say " G-Give it back"

Tosha steps up to me and says " Or what Natsuki?"

I freeze for a minute. Both of the girls are bigger then me.

I don't know what to do. But I have to do something. I reach for the poem but the pull it back and hold it far up where I can't reach.

Tracy laughs and Tosha says " Aww little Natsuki wants her poem back..."

Tracy says " Maybe if you give us some money we'll give your poem back..."

Tosha added " Like she has any!?"

I growl as I pick the twenty dollars from my pocket and say "P-Please..."

Tosha's eyes light up and she takes the money saying "Go ahead and give her the poem back"

Tracy says " Whatever..." and lets go of the poem. I grab it up and go past the girls. I am about to walk out of the room and mourn my twenty dollars when my mind goes to my dad.I think of what happened yesterday and how he had left me the money and meal this morning. I ball up my fists as I look at the still holding the money and oogling it. I make up my mind without thinking... I am running at the girls. They are turning. I am putting my hands out and...

I knock Tosha in to Tracy. They tumble down and the twenty dollars falls. I quickly pick it up and run out of the room. I run and run and run. I stop and pant. I am out of breath. Did they follow me? No... I sigh and breath in and out as my heartbeat goes back to normal. I had finally stuck up for myself. I did it! I let out a little laugh. It kind of felt really good to have won. " hehehe" I calmed down and felt the money in my pocket. I took my poem and read it again. I smiled.

After a few minutes of hiding I walk slowly to the Literature Club keeping an eye on my surroundings... I am definitely going to have hell to pay for this tomorrow but for now it's time to go to my sanctuary... Literature Club.

 _To be Continued..._

* * *

 _Next Time - [Your Name] and Natsuki get some quality time together! [For real this time!]_

 _Please submit reviews, follows, favorites, and ideas! Thanks!_

 ** _Shout Outs: Tal-EPIC-Wyn_** _on reddit gave me the idea for parts of the bully scene. Thanks!_

 ** _Be sure to Review with your thoughts and Ideas so I can make you all happy and share some Doki Doki Love._**


End file.
